Random Chapter
by AniuKiba
Summary: ********************


Dorian and I had curled up together on the couch once we had gotten home and taken our showers. We'd put in a movie to watch - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete - and settled down for the night. He wore black pajama pants with HALO logos all over them and no shirt. I wore a black Kingdom Hearts II tank top and dark blue cheerleading shorts. My hair was pulled back in a messy braid and sticking up in places.

By now, the movie had ended and the music for the selection menu was playing repeatedly. Neither of us had enough energy to change it nor did we want to. He laid on my lap and I lounged comfortably against the arm of the couch. We drifted in and out of sleep between bits of conversation, too exhausted to sleep. I opened my eyes when he twitched in his sleep and petted his raven hair. He stirred and flipped onto his back. My eyes wandered to his face and down his body. I realized that he had a very nice figure.

"You have girly hips." I remarked, breaking the silence between us. I giggled and he looked up at me, giving me and upside down glare.

His eyes wandered on me briefly before replying, "You have manly shoulders." He stuck his tongue out at me and added, "And stop checking me out."

"I most certainly do not have manly shoulders. I have strong shoulders. There's a difference."

"Oh? And the difference is?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Mine look good in a tank top." He smirked and closed his eyes again. Mine wandered over his body, noting the serious change his body had undergone since we had first met.

He had been not more than skin and bones with a thin coating of muscle for padding between them. His hips had stuck out and you could almost count all of his ribs. He hadn't been unhealthy, but his metabolism was uncanny. Back then, he didn't do much more than sit in his room and play video games in his free time.

Now though, his shoulders had broadened out quite a bit and were thick with muscle, as was the rest of his body. His arms, at one point thin enough to wrap my fingers around, were now large and very strong. He almost always beat me when it came to wrestling matches on the living room floor. The skin on his chest and stomach was pulled tightly across well defined muscles. All of this had happened in the past three years and all from our classes in combat and self defense.

As my eyes wandered, I noticed the ill effects our training had had on his body. There were three things in particular that bothered me. The first was the twisted scar on his left shoulder. I'd given it to him when we had first started dueling each other. He'd had to get stitches. The second was another scar on his right hip. Again, I had given it to him, though this time when we had learned to fight in close combat with daggers. Lastly was the fresh gash on his cheek from this afternoon. There would surely be a scar when it healed. Another mar on his near perfect features. I slid my finger over the cut and sighed.

"I like it." he said without opening his eyes.

"What?"

"When it becomes a scar, it'll look cool."

"I always cut you up. I kind of feel bad."

"It's fine. I don't exactly go easy on you. I mean, have you seen what I did to your face?." He was right. I had seen my face. It was bruising badly, the dark ugly marks spreading from my nose to my cheekbones. Other than that, I also had an ugly black bruise on my left hand, which I couldn't move, and across my shins.

"Touché." I remarked, getting up and laying down beside him, resting my head on his chest. We sat in the dark for a long time, just listening to each other's breathing and the quiet theme music from the movie. The steady rise and fall of his chest was lulling me into a twilight sleep, my eyes closed. I unconsciously spread my hand across his stomach and traced patterns on his skin with my fingertips. After a few minutes, his breathing began to sound slightly ragged. Too out of it to notice, my hand shifted down and continued to caress his sensitive skin.

My finger tips met the waistband of his pants and traced their way across it. A soft moan escaped his lips, barely audible, and his muscles twisted and tensed under my fingers. I felt his fingers twist gently in my hair. His body arched slightly. His hips rocked. My eyes slid open slowly as my mind gathered and told me what I was doing. His hand was tense in my hair, slowly sliding down my neck. His nails slid across my sensitive skin, raising goose bumps and eliciting a soft sigh of pleasure from me. I looked up at him, sure he was awake by now, but his eyes remained closed.

I sat halfway up and rested my head on my hand. My fingers left his waistband and slid up his stomach. I let my nails drag. His muscled tensed and relaxed, shuddering with pleasure. My hand reached his chest and my fingers slipped over one of his nipples. He gasped softly and I ran my fingertip around it, extracting every soft gasp and moan I could. He turned on his side, wrapping an arm around my waist. Somehow, he was still asleep.

I kissed his neck, my tongue slipping out every so often to caress an especially sensitive area. He pulled me against him, gently grinding his hips into mine. Only then did I realize how aroused I myself was. My breath hitched and I scraped my teeth tenderly against his collarbone. He moaned and ground his hips against mine again, harder this time.

"I thought you were tired." Dorian whispered throatily, his voice heavy with desire. I pressed my hips into his and he moaned.

"I guess not." I whispered, lifting my face to his. Though it was dark, I could still see his eyes. They were dark with lust. I suspect that mine were as well. His hand slid to my hip and down to my thigh. I shuddered under his touch. The hand moved to the back of my thigh and between my legs. He moved his hand up just slightly and pressed against my womanhood. I mewled and pressed myself against him. One of his fingers slipped into my shorts and rubbed my clit through my panties. I moaned and dug my nails into his chest. He slid his hand back down my thigh and he pulled me on top of him.

The hand that had been in my hair untangled itself and shifted to my lower back. He slipped his fingers under the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up, revealing my pale, and so very sensitive, back. His fingertips slid up my side, eliciting soft sighs from me. His hand reached my bra clasp and unhooked it, pulling it off of me along with my shirt. My heated flesh pressed against his cool skin, causing my nipples to harden even more.

His fingers slipped into the waistband of my shorts and pulled them around my thighs. I slipped them off and threw them somewhere on the floor beside the couch. I worked my hand under his waistband and discovered that his briefs were missing. Not something I minded.

Before I could pull them off, he grabbed my wrist and growled, "Oh, no you don't."

His voice sent pleasant shivers down my spine. He sat up and slid back against the arm of the couch. I leaned forward and kissed his neck, trailing up to his jaw. He tangled his fingers in my hair and pressed my lips to his. His free had trailed up my side and cupped my breast. His fingers closed on my nipple and tweaked it gently. I moaned against his lips and his tongue slid into my mouth. He tasted sweet, like fresh fruit and fine pastries. I ground my hips against his, feeling his hardness between my legs, pressing into me. We moaned in unison, pressing our bodies closer together.

Dorian broke the kiss and moved to my neck, which he knew well as the best place to tease me. His tongue slipped out and ran its way up my neck. He nipped my earlobe, drawing a pleased shiver from me.

"How far do you plan on letting me take this?" he asked in a husky whisper, sliding one of his hands up my inner thigh. I mewled and rocked my hips, begging him to stop teasing me. His hand moved to the base of my thigh and his thumb pressed lightly against my clit. My back arched, and he took the opportunity to lean forward and capture one of my nipples in his mouth. He bit gently and twisted his tongue around the bud, all the while working my breast with his free hand. I shuddered and moaned, writhing in sudden hot waves of pleasure.

"Well?" he asked, slipping a finger into my panties. I opened my mouth to respond, to tell him I was his to do with what he pleased, but he slid his finger across my clit and into me. My response was a loud heated moan. My hands nearly flew to his waistband and I pulled his pants mostly off. I was drunk with lust. I wanted him on me, in me. He chuckled at my eagerness and slid his finger out of my panties. He grabbed my hips and laid me back on the couch, pulling his pants off the rest of the way. I reached for the waistband of my panties, but he caught my wrist and pinned my hands above my head.

"I'll have none of that." he growled darkly in my ear, nipping my neck harshly. I whimpered in disappointment and pleasure. I loved when his voice was deep and threatening. It sent shivers down my spine and heat welled up in all the right places. It was intoxicating. He reached above me and I heard the quite clink of metal. A moment later, I was bound in medieval shackles. I had to wonder where he got them and why they were hidden in the couch, but my mind wouldn't let me linger on the thoughts for long.

Now, with my hands secured above me, tied to one of the bars on the fold out bed in the couch, his hands were free to torture me as he pleased. He backed up and spread my legs, lowering his mouth to my inner thigh. I sighed softly when his lips caressed my skin. He moved slowly up my thigh with painful deliberateness. After what seemed like forever, he lifted his head and stood up. He studied me for a moment and I briefly feared that he would leave me like that, tied up and highly aroused. My fear was immediately quelled when he reached down and pulled my panties off in one swift motion.

He kneeled between my legs again and leaned down to kiss my stomach. His kisses trailed down to my bellybutton, then to my hip, then to my inner thigh. I arched my back and whimpered, begging him to do something. I was so aroused, it was almost painful. I felt him smirk against my skin and his lips moved to hover over my clit. His tongue slid over it with perfect slowness. I moaned his name and strained against my bonds. He slid his tongue over the tiny bud again, over and over, driving me into a dizzy state of euphoria. I was moaning and mewling his name. His tongue slid lower and I arched my back as it slipped into me. He twisted his tongue, expertly extracting as much pleasure as possible from each movement. I cried out, moaning incoherently. If I had been coherent, I'm sure I would have thought how great it was that were had no neighbors.

My muscles pulled tighter and tighter as Dorian rocked my body with pleasure. I was so close to climax, and then he stopped. I nearly let out and sob of disappointment, but he climbed on top of me and shushed me with a wet, passion filled kiss. I could taste myself on his lips as he forced his way into my mouth. Our tongues twisted around each other, a passionate dance of lovers. He lowered his hips to mine, his hardness pressing lightly against my soaked cavern. He moved forward and the tip slid up against my clit. I moaned softly into his mouth. His hand reached above me and released my hands as he continued to slide himself across my clit and push just inside of me. The action was driving me crazy. Every fiber of my body begged for release.

"Dorian, please." I begged. He stared down at me through eyes gone black with lust. His entire body was trembling with anticipation and excitement.

"Gods, I love hearing you beg." he whispered huskily, nipping my bottom lip. I whimpered and ground my hips into his.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" His voice was teasing, but I knew hidden behind his mocking tone was a serious question. He would never take advantage of me, even if we had gotten this far. If I said no, he would leave me on the couch, go to his room and take care of himself. Luckily for him, I wanted him more than he could comprehend.

"Yes." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck for emphasis. He kissed me softly and I savored the tenderness of it, knowing once the kiss ended, the gentle Dorian would be gone, taken over by animalistic instinct, desire and passion. I was going to have more bruises in the morning.

The kiss broke and the gentle, caring look on his face was gone. All that was left was lust and hunger. He pushed into me roughly, moaning deeply. He nipped my neck and I knew he'd drawn blood. He lapped at the wound and he pulled out and thrust back in, jarring my body and sending waves of indescribable pleasure throughout my body. His arm slipped under my back and pulled me against him, allowing him to thrust fully into me. I threw my head back in ecstasy as fireworks exploded behind my eyes. My nails dug into his back, no doubt drawing blood, but he moaned and pulled me against him tighter.

My muscles tensed and released as I neared orgasm. I bit Dorian's neck and moaned into his skin. My fingers tangled in his hair. He rocked his hips and sucked on my neck in just the perfect combination, throwing me over the edge. I moaned his name in a long, keening cry of rapture. Waves of pleasure and heat fell over me, drowning me, until I was in a state of pure bliss. His body tensed and he growled my name as he joined me under the waves.

Panting, he collapsed on top of me, his head resting on my shoulder. I shivered with exhaustion as the waves of pleasure began to lessen and eventually cease. He wrapped his other arm around me and turned us on our sides. I nestled into his chest as he moved up to cradle me in his arms. I lifted my eyes to his. They had lost the hunger in them and had returned to their natural golden brown. He kissed my forehead tenderly and pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch to wrap around us.

I slipped into a deep, peaceful sleep. Only one small thing nagged at the back of my mind, drifting - unobtainable - through my dreams.

I could have sworn I hear someone tell me to run… And I could have sworn it was… Ignis.


End file.
